disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady/Gallery
Images of Lady from Lady and the Tramp. Promotional Images Lady and the tramp.jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Ladydisney.png Stock Art Ladytrampcolor8.gif|Lady Ladytrampcolor6.gif|Lady and Tramp Ladytrampcolor9.gif|Lady and Tramp kissing Lady Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Concept Art Lady Joe Grant Original Drawing.jpg|The very first drawing of Lady by Joe Grant lady- model sheet.jpg Lady and the tramp disney production art.jpg Lady Tramp Joe Rinaldi.jpg|Lady and Tramp eating dinner at Tony's by Joe Rinaldi Aunt Sarah Lady.jpeg|Lady taking the blame for Si and Am's mess by Joe Rinaldi Puppy_Lady_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Lady as a puppy by Joe Rinaldi Lady_Tramp_Beaver_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Lady and Tramp with Mr. Busy by Joe Rinaldi Lady_Dogcatcher_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Lady in the dogcatcher's wagon by Joe Rinaldi Lady_Boris_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Lady with Boris by Joe Rinaldi Si and Am Couch.jpg Si and Am Viewer.jpg Si and Am Gramaphone.jpg Si and Am Manequin.jpg Si and Am Umberella Stand.jpg Si and Am Bird (2).jpg SiameseLadyConcept.jpg|Lady watching Si and Am get thawed out after the two accidentally got locked in the icebox in a deleted scene Tramp as Homer.jpg|Concept art of Lady and Tramp's earlier incantation, Homer Boris.jpg|Concept art of Lady and Boris Lady_Boris_Homer.jpg|Concept art of Lady, Boris and Homer Lady_Gramaphone.jpg Lady_Concept_Art.jpg Lady_Concept_Art (2).jpg Lady_Baby_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art for Lady's dream sequence about the arrival of Darling's baby by Joe Grant Lady_Rat_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art of Lady fighting the rat Lady_Rat_Concept_Art (2).jpg Lady_Rat_Concept_Art (3).jpg Lady_Rat_Concept_Art (4).jpg Lady_Rat_Concept_Art (5).jpg Lady_Rat_Concept_Art (6).jpg LadyDejectedMaryBlair.jpg|Lady getting kicked out of the house in the 1943 storyboards by Mary Blair LadyLostMaryBlair.jpg|Lady lost in the snow by Mary Blair LadyLostMaryBlair (2).jpg LadyLostMaryBlair (3).jpg LadyFrozenMaryBlair.jpg|Lady nearly frozen to death by Mary Blair LadyWithDogsMaryBlair.jpg|Lady being found by some stray dogs just as Jim Dear locates her by Mary Blair 03cb8b529b9d109b089dd123cc5dd0af.jpg LadyPuppy_Rinaldi.jpg|Lady as a puppy by Joe Rinaldi. Film ''Lady and the Tramp Ladyandthetramp656.jpg|Lady with Tramp Ladyandthetramp018.jpg|Puppy Lady being received as a gift for Christmas Ladyandthetramp235.jpg|Lady with Jock and Trusty Ladyandthetramp134.jpg|Lady with Jock ladyandthetramp422.jpg|Lady with Si and Am Tramp-disneyscreencaps com-6354.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps com-820.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps com-821.jpg Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4434.jpg 349181 1262112130728 full.jpg 1000px-Al.jpg Lady and Tramp.jpg|Spaghetti (Bella Notte) Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8529.jpg|Lady with Scamp Ladyandthetramp644.jpg|Lady and Tramp's first kiss 426182_283852205014932_1673610626_n.jpg 533199_504204952956162_1834197799_n.jpg|Lady sleeping Lady and Tramp chase chickens.jpg|Lady and Tramp vlcsnap-2013-10-04-21h56m57s141.png|"Uan Lady grown" vlcsnap-2013-10-05-11h14m49s77.png|Lady and ball vlcsnap-2013-10-05-11h16m11s129.png|"What is baby?" lady-key-scene.jpg|Lady caught Lady and tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp walking on a street Tumblr mxt5a7UciQ1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Lady relaxing at home in front of a fire with Jim Dear and Darling Tumblr n0waqt50Zg1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Ladyandthetrampjunior.jpg Ladyandthetrampjunior.jpg Bj69ij9Eq1rvjsk3o1 1280.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5372.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8504.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8501.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8492.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8675.jpg Tumblr n8pryhUkDY1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n8pryhUkDY1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Lady-and-the-Tramp-disneys-lady-and-the-tramp-9960500-720-480.jpg Tumblr n3txe2vsse1rxt9glo7 1280.jpg Ladyandthetramp643.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5377.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5374.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5458.jpg Tumblr lvt2yv4RT31r3jmn6o1 1280.png Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5362.jpg EscenaEspaguetis LadyTramp.png Illustration-Lady-and-The-Tramp-A-Lesson-In-Sharring-Attention-06.png Illustration-Lady-and-The-Tramp-A-Lesson-In-Sharring-Attention-05.png Tumblr_njxmqbBmO31qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg lady-and-tramp-darling-picture.jpg movie-scene1.jpg movie-scene2.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-3977.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-3983.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7904.jpg A Dama e o Vagabundo.jpg Lady about to kill the rat.png|Lady attack the rat Lady 35.jpg Lady 34.jpg Lady 33.jpg Lady 31.jpg Lady 22.jpg Lady 20.jpg Lady 17.jpg Lady 15.jpg Lady 14.jpg Lady 13.jpg Lady 12.jpg Lady 9.jpg Lady 3.jpg Lady 2.jpg Lady 6.jpg Lady 5.jpg Lady 4.jpg Lady 1.jpg Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure '' Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-2867.jpg|Lady with Annette, Danielle and Collette Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6228.jpg|Lady putting her daughters to bed Lady-and-the-Tramp-2-Screencaps-lady-and-the-tramp-ii-15595268-720-480.jpg|Lady comforts Tramp Lady-And-The-Tramp-Wallpaper-classic-disney-7326007-1024-768.jpg ImagesCAW3FUIV.jpg Lady and the Tramp 2 Promotional Images - 2.jpg Lady and the Tramp 2 Promotional Images - 4.jpg Lady and the Tramp 2 Promotional Images - 10.jpg LattII01.jpg LattII08.jpg Lady 42.jpg Lady 41.jpg Lady 24.jpg Lady 37.jpg Lady 38.jpg Lady 43.jpg '' One Hundred and One Dalmatians 101dalmatians_483.jpg|Lady's cameo in ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians Tumblr_n840pityJg1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg ''The Lion King 1½ Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8275.jpg Television House of Mouse House Of Mouse - Jiminy Cricket.jpg ladytramppluto.png Ladies&Jungleman.png|Lady with Mowgli 8.PNG Reina&Golfo HouseOfMouse.png|Lady and Tramp in ''House of Mouse House_Of_Mousedogsandcats1.jpg House Of Mouse - Humphrey In The House.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House7.jpg ''Disney Anthology (series) 1960-thisis-09.jpg Tiyldd3.png Tiyldd8.png Tiyldd9.png Tiyldd10.png Other Cameo Appearances Lady&tramp.png|Lady with Tramp in ''Bonkers. Mickey Mouse 2013 Lady and Tramp.jpg Mickey Mouse Lady and Tramp.png Disney Parks and other Live Appearances 2958896948_7fd1cab154.jpg|Lady's statue at Disney's Pop Century Resort 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg IMG_9983.png|Tramp and Lady's cameo in World of Color Lady_and_Tramp_Topiary.jpg|Lady topiary Merchandise April23rd.png|Lady in the Disneystrology book 1261039301615.jpg|Lady plush from Disney Store Alabama Pin.jpg imagesCAYYC8LL.jpg LTspaghettetisceneWDCC.png eatingspaghetti.jpg spaghetti.png Wdw tramp stitch 080805.jpg Alfa1.jpg $T2eC16VHJHIE9nyseF5YBRKoJhLt4w~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqVHJBEFEihI2GW6BRKoJ1)w6Q~~60 57.jpg $T2eC16hHJF8FFptz5WpVBR5f-Ofclg~~60 1.jpg $(KGrHqRHJDgFHlJi2qBVBR5f-csLYg~~60 1.jpg $(KGrHqJHJB!FHTJdufm!BR5f9!jbE!~~60 57.jpg 81VMaFFZM-L SL1000 .jpg 71glFl88+lL SL1500 .jpg 81ZGaemJFpL__SL1500_.jpg 91nsNoQqo1L__SL1500_.jpg 71U2kwSAdjL__SL1500_.jpg 51DyrJIu8TL.jpg Lady Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Lady Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum.png Tsum Tsum Game Characters.jpeg Disney Tsum Tsum Start Stacking Promotional Image.jpg Lady Valentine Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Miscellaneous Gsdx 20110412044846 538x413.jpg|Lady and Tramp In Kingdom Hearts MyArt1.jpeg IMG 0637.jpg Wallpaper 710008 1280x1024.jpg|Young Lady with Young Tramp Wallpaper Mickey mouse club books listings.jpg Ladyandthetrampnewwallpaper.jpeg P8230192.jpg Mouseworksbook1.jpeg Mouseworksbook2.jpeg Il fullxfull.627195176 tnmv.jpg Tumblr myjo0xwL5V1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg 2690b_lg.jpg D4af81c7fde170a2e78cc5f661e6bcb5.jpg Ladyandtramp630aa071712.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Lady and the Tramp galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:101 Dalmatians galleries Category:The Lion King galleries